This invention relates to cleaning implements and more particularly to a mop having scrubbing elements over which a replaceable web of covering material is folded and clamped, the covering receiving the dirt and grime as the mop is used to wash and scrub a floor.
Mops of various designs have been developed over the years for washing floors. For example, the conventional string or rope type mops absorb a substantial amount of water or a cleaning solution and are useful when a floor surface is to be washed, but they are inefficient when a scrubbing action is required. Additionally, after a number of uses the string or rope elements become excessively soiled and worn and require replacement. These elements are generally affixed to a base which must also be replaced as a unit. The same deficiencies are presented by mops of this design wherein fabric or other material comprise string-like elements. The development of sponge or artificial sponge mops, that is, mops having a sponge or artificial sponge as the cleaning solution absorption element, provide a more efficient scrubbing action than the string type mops, but the useful life of the sponge portion of such mops is very limited, not only because the sponge wears rapidly, but because it quickly takes on a sour smelling odor. Such mops cannot be washed in a washing machine or the like. Moreover, even though the scrubbing ability of the sponge or artificial sponge is substantially greater than that of the string or rope mops, many people when washing a floor prefer to use a hand-held hard bristle brush because of the greater scrubbing or scouring abilities it provides to the floor surface.